Into the Harsh light of Day
by Thedragoness821
Summary: NOT rizzles! Sequel to "Outrun the Night". Like a TV show, each "case" will be around 2-3 chapters, each "season" will be around 8 chapters. Rated M just to be safe, sorry for any gore, but this IS a crime show. Any nasty guest reviews will be deleted, any users who harass me will be blocked. I have no issues with rizzles, but I wanted to go a different way.
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: This is going to be like a TV show goes, each case will be around 2-3 chapters. _

_This is NOT a Rizzles story. Rated M just to be safe, I am sorry for any grizzly details, but this IS a crime show and there really is no other way to explain a crime scene in writing._

* * *

Jane grimaced as she and Maura walked up on the grisly scene. A body of what looked to be a man lay spread eagle across the top of a parked car.

"Someone's going to have one hell of a time explaining this to their insurance. " Jane said as she craned her neck upwards at the skyscraper above.

"I'm still trying to understand why they called us for a jumper." Frost said, his face contorting as he looked at the mangled remains of the body.

"You've come a long way, Frost, a couple of months ago you would've been puking up your breakfast." Korsak said as he clapped Frost on the back.

"Yeah ... I would have, wouldn't I?" Frost said with a proud grin.

"Well, let's get the body ... extracted and back to the precinct so Maura can do her best at piecing him back together. " Jane said.

"Jane Rizzoli!" Jane turned at the sound of her name to see a tall lean man with sandy blonde hair that framed his face in soft waves striding up to her.

"Angus Matthews! Holy crap, it's been ages!" She said as they shared a hug.

"Angus these are my colleagues, Vince Korsak, Barry Frost and our medical examiner Doctor Maura Isles." Jane said.

"So nice to meet all of you." Angus said as he shook all of their hands before turning to Jane and handing her his card.

"Let's catch up sometime." He said, holding her gaze for a moment before nodding to Korsak and Frost and excusing himself.

* * *

"Wow ... it's like some kind of … grotesque puzzle." Jane said as she walked into Maura's lab to find her meticulously attempting to put the body back together.

"It is very similar to a puzzle, Jane. One thing I am now sure of, is he didn't do this to himself. There is evidence of bruising on his chest, and there are defensive wounds on his hands and arms." Maura said without looking up.

"So, Detective Matthews, he's quite handsome." Maura said without looking up from her work, her tone nonchalant.

"Yeah, well … I'm not up to dating for a while." Jane said bitterly.

It had been three months since Martinez had left on his stint with the border patrol. She hadn't expected a lot as far as communication was concerned, it wasn't like they were in a relationship, they had shared one night together and that was it, but she didn't expect to be completely ghosted either.

"I am sure there's a logical reason why he hasn't corresponded." Maura said as she offered an empathetic smile.

"My intuition told me this would happen, I should've listened." Jane replied flatly.

"Well, you could always amuse yourself with Angus." Maura quipped.

"I … don't think he would be interested in me, I'm not exactly his type." Jane said with a laugh.

* * *

"John Bennet, forty five, he was an investment broker." Korsak said as Jane joined them.

"Well, that's a profession that can make a lot of people unhappy with you very quickly." Jane said.

"True, except there is no evidence of that, according to our research, all his clients were really happy with him." Frost said.

"He had to piss someone off somewhere, let's go talk to his clients." Jane said, she turned to find Lieutenant Byrne striding up to them, with Angus Matthews in tow.

"Oh, great. Don't tell me we have to share." Frost grumbled.

"This is Angus Matthews with the Texas Rangers, he will be working this case with us." She said as she left them to get acquainted.

"I never would have guessed that you're from Texas." Frost said.

"Let me guess, it's because I don't have a heavy accent?" Angus said with an smile.

"Well … yes." Frost replied sheepishly.

"The notion that we all have that thick draw you always see in old Westerns is just a rumor." He said politely as he slipped a folder out of the leather binder he was carrying.

"I was brought in because this man's death matches the MO of a spree of killings about ten years ago in the Dallas area." He said as he handed Korsak the folder.

"Damn." He said as he read over the details before handing them to Jane.

"And you're sure this mutt is the same guy?" She asked without looking up from the file.

"My bosses are sure enough to put me on a plane to Boston." Matthews said with a smile as he turned to Jane.

"It's a pleasure to be working with you again."

"Likewise, it'll be just like old times." She said with a smile as her phone rang. Her face darkened as she hit the ignore button and shoved her phone back into her pocket.

* * *

"Sorry Jo Friday, I know mommy's late … again." Jane apologized as she sidled through the door.

"It's okay, I fed her and took her out." A familiar voice said.

Jane froze and slowly turned around, there sat Martinez on her couch with Jo Friday in his lap.

"Traitor." Jane grumbled as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You wouldn't return my calls." He said, not meeting her eyes as he stroked Jo Friday's silky hair.

"That's because you never called! For almost six months, I've heard nothing from you, then you start calling me out of the blue a few days ago!" She spat in reply.

"I was working a covert operation, I shouldn't have to explain to you of all people why I didn't have the time to call you!" He replied, gently sat Jo Friday beside him on the couch as he stood.

"Which was hard as hell, because all I could think about was the last night we spent together before I left." He said as he slowly closed the distance between them.

"It was a damn fun night." She admitted as he stopped in front of her, his hands coming to rest on her waist.

"I can't promise that I won't have to go deep undercover again, but one thing I do know is that I'm crazy about you, I have been for a long time." He said.

"Then why are you still talking? Shut up and kiss me." She replied with conviction as she raised her eyebrow expectantly at him.

Martinez's eyes sparkled as he pulled her against him and his mouth crashed against hers.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, you two reconciled?." Maura said as she joined Jane at her table in the café.

"Am I that obvious?" Jane said as she felt heat rise to her face.

"Well, no, probably not to people who don't know you as well as I do." Maura said.

Jane opened her mouth to reply when Martinez strode in.

"Buenos dias, señora." He said charmingly to Angela.

"Good morning, Lieutenant." Angela said, her cheeks flushing as she poured him his usual.

"Gracias." he said with a wink as he turned to Maura and Jane.

"Jane, Doctor Isles." he said with a polite nod, his demeanor was nonchalant, but his eyes smoldered as gaze met Jane's.

Just then, Angus strode in.

"Good morning, Angela, one black coffee please." He said with a smile.

"So you're the famous Ranger Matthews." Martinez said, his tone was casual, but the fire in his eyes could melt steel.

"The very same one, you must be Lieutenant Martinez. I've heard about you from my buddies in border patrol, they say you're a badass."

"They're right." Martinez said, unable to keep the growl out of his voice as he squared off against Angus.

"Well, I should be going, it was a pleasure to meet you, Lieutenant, see you upstairs, Jane?" Angus said, totally unfazed by Martinez's attitude.

"Yeah, be there in a minute." She said with a smile.

Martinez shot her a murderous look as he strode out of the café.

"Geez, what's his problem?" Jane said as she watched him disappear around the corner.

"He's territorial, he sees Ranger Matthews as a threat to what he considers his." Maura said as she took a sip of her tea.

"I am _not_ someone's _territory_ to be fought over!" Jane growled angrily.

"Don't take it personally, Jane. He can't fight his nature, as an alpha male, it's instinctual to be possessive over what he perceives as his." Maura said simply as she offered a shrug.

"We only slept together one time, it's not like we're serious, he has no right to be jealous! And even if he did, he's wasting his time." Jane said.

Maura's only reply was a confused look.

Jane shook her head endearingly at Maura's cluelessness in matters such as this as she laughed in spite of herself. "Maura, Angus is _gay_." She said quietly.

Maura's expressions were priceless; from confusion, to understanding as her eyes widened and her mouth formed an _'Oh'_.

"Yeah …" Jane trailed off with a smile as her phone buzzed.

"We got another jumper."

* * *

Boston PD has the entire street blocked off, the gruesome remains of a body lay in the middle of the street.

"Christ." Korsak said as he grimaced.

"They had to have been pushed from the top of that building." Jane said as she looked from the carnage to the building behind them.

"What do you make of this, Maura?" Jane said as she knelt beside her.

"The victim was female, but I wont know much more until I get her back to the lab." She said as she motioned for the CSI's to bag her.

"We gotta find this mutt, and soon, Jane." Korsak said.

"I guess it's gonna be another late one for us." She replied.

"Good, because it's your turn to buy the take out." He said with a laugh.

* * *

Jane plopped down at her desk with a fresh pot of coffee and a slice of the now cold pizza.

"Only you would mix coffee and pizza." Frost said with a laugh.

"Hey! I'm hungry and it's been a long night." she said as she stuffed the slice of pizza into her mouth.

"Did you save any for me?" Martinez's voice came from behind her.

Jane spooked and almost choked on her mouthful of pizza.

"Martinez … hey! W … what are you doing here?" She said as she patted her chest.

"We need to talk, but not here." He said as his gaze flicked to where Angus sat.

"There is nothing _to_ talk about, we aren't in a relationship, I don't owe you any explanations." She hissed.

Korsak took this as a hint that they should make themselves scarce, he elbowed Frost, who nodded as they made a hasty, quiet exit. Only Angus remained.

"That's really rich coming from you, Jane, you're one of the most jealous people I know!" Martinez countered, the aura around them became palpable as Jane jumped to her feet and faced him, almost upsetting her chair in her haste.

"Excuse me, I might interject …" Angus began politely as he walked up to them.

"Nobody's talking to _you_, pendejo!" Martinez snarled as he rounded on him, Angus put his hands up in defense.

"Look, you have the wrong idea. I have no interest in Jane, I'm involved with someone. But even if I wasn't, I still wouldn't be interested … because I'm gay." he said.

The silence between them was deafening, and seemed to last forever.

"Gay …" Martinez trailed off.

"Gay." Angus repeated.

"I need some air." Jane said as she strode out, leaving Martinez and Angus in a very awkward silence.

"I'm ... sorry for acting like such a jerk, if I had known …" Martinez began.

Angus waved his apology off. "Hey don't sweat it, I've had worse, believe me. Besides, I'm not the one you need to be saying sorry to." He said as he nodded his head to the door.

Martinez strode out after her.

* * *

Jane heard the door to the roof slam, she didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"How did you know I was up here?" She asked.

"I just had a feeling." He said as he joined her at the ledge overlooking the city.

"Look, I'm sorry … I saw you with him and I got crazy."

"You don't have a right to be jealous, not when _you're_ the one who wanted to keep things casual!" Jane snarled as she spun to face him.

"Well … maybe I'm regretting it." he said as he stepped closer to her.

"W... what?" She sputtered, caught off guard by his admission.

His hands came to rest at her hips.

"I think I might be regretting saying that." He repeated as he yanked her against him.

"But … are you sure?" She said, her heart was pounding so hard in her chest, she wondered if he could hear it.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He said as he kissed her.

Things became very heated between them and before she knew what was happening, he was pushing her against the ledge of the roof and ravaging her mouth with his.

"I … really should ... get back." She said between kisses.

"Tell them you have to leave." he growled into her ear.

"I can't do that, Raf, I have a murder to solve!"

"Just a few more minutes." he said as he pulled her into another scorching kiss.

Her need for air finally became impossible to ignore and she pried her mouth away from his.

"If you don't let me go right _now_, we're gonna be doing it right on this roof."

"I wouldn't be against that." he said mischievously.

"I'll … call you." She said with finality.

He pulled her in for one last toe curling kiss.

"Be sure you do."


	3. Chapter 3

"It looks like a morbid version of a jigsaw puzzle in here." Jane said as she walked into the morgue.

"I called you down here because I was able to extract some skin from under the fingernails of the second victim." Maura said as she handed Jane a printout.

"Damn so she did try to fight back after all." Jane said as she looked down at the mangled remains of the body.

"Yes and then some, I found skin and blood, chances are that she left a mark on her killer, possibly on their face or arms." Maura said.

"Gotcha now, asshole!" Jane said triumphantly.

"So ... how's it going with Rafael?" Maura asked suddenly.

"We have really great sex." Jane said as she felt her face heat up.

"He also ... kinda told me that he wants to be exclusive. " she added

"Did he actually _say_ it?" Maura said, suddenly enthralled.

Jane told Maura about the little exchange between Angus and Martinez, and what happened on the roof afterwards.

"See I was right, he's really _falling_ for you!" Maura said excitedly.

"Yeah, at least it'll be fun while it lasts." Jane said cryptically.

"What do you mean?" Maura quipped.

"You forget that I've known him for a long time, he pursues something relentlessly then once he gets it, it's on to the next."

"Jane, I don't think that's what he's doing here."

"I guess only time will tell." Jane replied.

"I think he's going to surprise you, the question is what are _you_ going to do if he doesn't cut and run?" Maura questioned.

Jane opened her mouth to reply, but shut it. The truth was, that she didn't know.

* * *

"Brenden Ellenburg, thirty eight. Was living pretty high until he lost everything in the stock market five years ago." Korsak said.

"That's about when our murders started." Angus said.

"I'd be willing to bet that it's the same guy. You got close to him, so he went into hiding, like rats do." Jane said.

"Well, what are we standing around here for? Let's get him before he disappears again." Korsak said.

* * *

Jane, Korsak, Frost, and Matthews lead the way into a parking garage of an apartment building.

"Let's get it." she said as they all filed out.

They filed up the stairs and down the hallway single file to Ellenburg's apartment, Jane was on point.

As she kicked the door in, her face contorted as pain exploded across her chest, it felt like she had been struck in the chest with a sledgehammer as she discharged her weapon.

Stars flashing in front of her eyes, Jane was vaguely aware of Frost and Korsak rushing forward as Matthews knelt next to her.

"Shit, girl. You're damn lucky." he said with a relieved laugh as Jane slowly sat up and gingerly rubbed her chest under the vest where the bullet had struck her.

"I don't think I'll be considering myself lucky tomorrow when I'm sore as hell." she said with a painful chuckle as he helped her stand. Korsak and Frost joined them, their faces lined with worry.

"Don't fret, my den mothers, I'll live to fight another day." She said.

"Be that as it may, you're still getting checked out at the hospital, and I will NOT take no for an answer. And don't worry, I'll call Raffi and let him know." Korsak said with a grin.

Jane slumped gratefully back against the seat.

"Thanks, Vince." she replied.

* * *

"Well Detective, you're colleague is right, even with the vest, your injuries could have been much worse. You have some bruising, but there is nothing broken. You're free to go, but I am putting you on orders to take it easy for a few days." The doctor said as he came back from reviewing Jane's x rays.

"So, I'm free to go?" Jane asked hopefully, she always hated hospitals.

"Yes, Detective Rizzoli, you are free to go." The doctor said with an amused smile.

"Come on, Jane, I'll take you home." Korsak said with a chuckle.

"I'll take her home, Vinnie, if you don't mind of course." Martinez's voice came from the door.

"No hay problema, guapo." Korsak said with a knowing smile.

"Maura called you, didn't she?" Jane said, exasperated as he closed the car door for her and strode around to the driver's side.

"Actually, Vince called me." He replied as he turned the car over.

"Of course he did." Jane muttered under her breath.

"I thought we agreed to communicate with each other!" He said as he slammed the car back into park and turned in his seat to face her, his eyes ablaze.

"I _did_! I asked Vince to call you, since I was a little incapacitated, getting shot will do that to you!" She said, managing to round on him despite her injuries.

Martinez blinked at her as his anger dissipated.

"You asked him to call?" He said.

Jane tentatively put her hand over his.

"I asked him to call." She repeated.

He looked at her with such emotion in his eyes an she found herself unable to look away.

"Thank you, Jane." he said.

"O … okay." She replied as a blush crept up her cheeks.

he chuckled as he put the car back into reverse.

* * *

Jane gritted her teeth against the pain as she eased out of the car.

"It feels like I've been hit by a truck!" She said as she slowly made her way into her apartment.

"I think I'm good now, Raf. You don't have to hover over me." Jane said as she eased herself down on the couch.

Martinez's eyes flashed with emotion for a split second before a smirk spread across his face.

"Nice try, Jane. You're not getting rid of me that easy." He said as he plopped down onto the couch next to her.

"I _know_ how tough you are, you don't have to keep proving it to me." He said as drew close, leaving almost no space between them.

"O …. okay." She managed to whisper.

"I mean it, Jane. You have to let someone else carry the ball once and a while." He said as he cupped her face and drew her gaze to his.

"I know I … it's just hard. I've relied on myself for so long." She said

"I know I'm not perfect … far from it. But I'm not going _anywhere_." He said as he kissed her.

Things quickly became very heated between them and before she knew what she was doing, she was pushing him back against the couch.

She immediately regretted it however, because her injuries protested vehemently.

"Ow, ow, ow!" She said through gritted teeth as she gingerly sat back.

"The spirit is willing, but the body is not." She said as she smiled apologetically.

"We can always just cuddle." he said with a grin, and she laughed in spite of herself.

"I'd like that." She said as he helped her up off the couch and they headed to her bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

_Notes: these chapters will play like new episodes. After about 8 or so chapters, it will end like a "season."_

* * *

"I am sorry for the wait, sir. How can we help you this morning?" The teller said at Boston National Bank. It was a busy morning, and she was already exhausted.

The man silently handed her a note as he set a large duffle bag onto the counter.

_'Place five hundred thousand dollars in unmarked bills into this bag, no dye packs, no_ alarms.'

The teller's hand went to her mouth as the man pulled back his jacket a little, revealing a bomb strapped to his chest.

"Please, before he blows us all up." he whispered calmly.

The teller nodded as she began piling money into the duffle with trembling hands.

"Thank you." he said once she was finished, he zipped up the duffle and turned to leave when suddenly, he heard a clicking sound. He turned back toward the teller and a look of horrified realization crossed his face as a deafening bang echoed around the entire bank and the man collapsed.

* * *

"Everyone scattered when the bomb went off, they thought he'd been shot." The detective at the scene filled in Jane, Frost and Korsak as he held the police tape up for them to pass under.

"This guy knew what he was doing, he used gunpowder and a piece of PVC pipe so he wouldn't set off the metal detectors in the bank, he put the open side against his chest, this is designed to minimize damage to the surrounding area." BT, the bomb tech said.

"Why would someone wire himself with a bomb designed to only take himself out?" Jane asked, more to herself any anyone around her.

"I am not sure, but the timer still had twenty five minutes left when it blew." BT said.

"So he had to have an accomplice." Jane said as she checked the body for any ID, in the left pocket of his trousers was a wallet.

"Michael Benison." She said.

* * *

"Well, I can see why he would want to steal from a bank." Korsak said as he walked around the meager studio apartment in the middle of inner city Boston.

"Yeah, suddenly my cop's salary isn't looking too bad." she said with a laugh as she moved into the living room.

Suddenly, she felt the floor give under her feet as she heard an audible click.

Dread filled her chest, threatening to choke her.

"Vince!" She said as she slowly turned around, careful not to take any weight off the trigger she had just stepped on.

"Jane, what's wrong...?" He said as he started towards her.

"No, don't!" She said as she put her hand out to stop him.

Korsak cursed as he dug out his radio.

"Get BT up here, now!" He barked.

* * *

"This guy knows what he's doing, there's no way I can disable it safely without setting it off." BT's voice crackled over the radio.

"Son of a bitch! so what am I supposed to do!" Jane said as she felt panic rising in the back of her throat.

"Don't worry, Jane, we'll get you out of this." Korsak said.

"The good news is there is no timer." BT said as he rejoined them.

"Well … good thing I wore my comfortable boots to work today." Jane said dryly, enticing a chuckle from them all.

"At least your sense of humor is still intact." Korsak said with a laugh as he and Frost became quiet.

"Go." Jane said.

"No way, we're not leaving you." Frost said.

"Look guys, I appreciate the sentiment, but I would much rather that you two work on finding the bastard responsible for this and for that poor man's death in the bank. BT will be here, so it's not like I'll be alone." Jane said.

Korsak and Frost held back, looking reluctant.

"Look, I guess I can … call someone to come and stay with me." Jane said begrudgingly.

"I think I know who." Frost said with a smirk.

Jane merely narrowed her eyes at him as she carefully dug her phone out of her pocket.

"Hey … sorry to bother you but my day took an … interesting turn..." She beg as n to explain.

* * *

"Jane!" Martinez said as he strode into the apartment.

"Don't come any closer." Jane said as she pointed to the circle of chalk that BT had drawn around the trigger in the floor.

Martinez stopped just outside the white chalk line.

"When we find this asshole, I'm going to work him over good." He growled as he began to pace.

"Could you not do that? It's making me nauseous." Jane said in an attempt at humor as she offered a smile.

"I have to, it keeps me from rushing in there, scooping you up and running out of here." He said with a sad grin.

"I don't think that will end well." Jane replied.

"What if we find something to put in your place that is heavy enough to decompress the trigger?" He offered.

"I think you've been watching too much Indiana Jones." Jane said with a laugh.

Their laughter died and their smiles faded as a silence settled between them.

"I would take your place if I could." He said suddenly.

Jane smiled sadly at him. "Yeah, I know."

Just then, BT appeared, climbing through the hole that he had cut in the floor between the suspect's apartment and the one below it.

"Well … I have good news and I have bad news."

"Good news first, please." Jane said as she ran a hand through her unruly hair.

"The good news is that I can disarm the bomb." BT said.

"Hell, yeah! BT you're my boy!" Martinez said as he clapped him on the back.

"What's the bad news?" Jane interrupted them.

"The bad news is, that there is a chance … that disabling the device might … detonate it." BT said.

"How much of a chance?" Jane asked.

"Jane, no ...!" Martinez tried to interject.

"BT, how much of a chance is there?" Jane said over him.

"A slight chance, but it's … enough to have me concerned." BT said.

"I'm game, let's do it." Jane said.

"No! Jane there … there has to be another way!" Martinez said, his voice growing desperate.

Jane ignored him as she turned to BT.

"Make sure the building is evacuated."

"I've already notified BPD and … your boss, they will let us know when it's … safe to proceed. It shouldn't be long." BT said.

"Good." Jane said as she blew out a ragged breath.

"Jane, please, don't do this. There has to be another way!" Martinez tried again to reason with her.

Jane's gaze met his, her expression had not an ounce of fear in it, and her jaw was set in stubborn determination. Dread settled, heavy and sour in Martinez's stomach as Frost, Korsak, Frankie, and Lieutenant Byrne and several uniformed officers entered the apartment.

"Get him out of here." Jane said, nodding to Martinez as she averted her eyes, the pain in his gaze was too painful for her to look at right now.

"Jane, no!" Martinez said as Frost and Korsak took hold of his arms and drug him out of the apartment as he bucked and thrashed against him.

"Raffi, get ahold of yourself!" Korsak said as he and Frost struggled to keep ahold of him as they drug him out.

Frankie paused, his eyes on his sister.

"I love you, sis." he said, his eyes shining with tears.

"I love you too, little brother." she said as she offered a tragic smile.

He cautiously stepped forward and reached out his hand to her, slowly and carefully, she took it.

"Tell ma I love her. Tell Maura too, she's like the sister I never had." Jane said as she felt tears stinging her eyes; she blinked them back, she was determined not to cry in front of her brother. There would be plenty of time for that after she was alone.

"My big sister … the hero." He said as he smiled sadly at her.

"You know it." She said in an attempt at humor as she winked at him.

Frankie gave her hand one final squeeze before he left without another word.

"You ready?" BT said as he appeared through the hold in the floor next to her.

Jane took a deep, steading breath.

"Let's do it." Jane replied.

* * *

_Sorry, I had to end it here, I know it's an evil cliff hanger, I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can._


	5. Chapter 5

"Get off me, Vinnie, let me go!" Martinez said as he struggled against him and Frost as they maneuvered him towards their cruisers, the other officers and Byrne filed out behind them.

"Not until I know you're not going to do something stupid... like run back in there!" Korsak said.

Suddenly, the entire third floor went up in a powerful explosion, they were forced to duck behind their cruisers. Debris and glass rained down on the street below as passers by screamed and ran for cover.

"Oh, geez." Korsak said.

Martinez tried to surge forward into the building, Frost and Korsak only just managed to grab him before he bolted out of their reach.

"We have to wait for the fire department!" Korsak said as he, Frost and a couple of uniforms held him back.

After what seemed like a fortnight, the fire department arrived.

"Our colleague and a bomb tech might still be in there!" Frost yelled to the nearest firefighter.

"Fan out and keep alert, we might have survivors!" He barked to his colleagues as they filed into the smoldering building.

"Please let her be okay, Vinnie … I don't know what I'll do if she's not." Martinez said.

They all watched the entrance of the smoldering building with bated breath. An eerie silence had fallen over the scene and everything took on a bizarre kind of serenity.

Then, three figures waded their way carefully out of the building, their clothing blackened with soot and grime. Their hearts lept into their throats as they saw a tangled mane of wild black hair.

"Jane!" Frankie said as the four of them rushed forward, Martinez was the first to reach her.

"She's a little banged up from the force of the blast, but otherwise, she seems to be okay. I told her to get checked out with EMS, just in case." One of the firefighters said as he gently handed her off to Martinez.

"And BT?" Frost asked, the firefighter shook his head silently, Frost nodded in understanding.

"He … he saved my life …" Jane trailed off as tears made their way down her cheeks, leaving tracks in the layer of dirt and grime that covered her face.

"Let's get you checked out." Martinez said as he gently led her to the ambulance.

* * *

"Better?" Martinez asked her as she came out of the shower, clad in her favorite silk robe, her wild hair wrapped up in a towel.

"I didn't think I would _ever_ get all that grit off me. I had grit in places I didn't even think it was possible to _get_ grit." She said with a laugh.

"I could've helped with that." He said suggestively as he raised an eyebrow at her.

She smiled at him, but it didn't reach her eyes.

"He … shielded my body with his, Raf. You should've seen Maura when I told her …" She trailed off.

"Jane … don't _do_ this to yourself, none of this is your fault." He said as he gripped her shoulders.

"Then who's fault is it, Raffi? I was the first one _into_ that apartment, I should've checked it more thoroughly, that's on me!" Jane said as she pulled out of his grasp and turned away from him.

"Jane …!"

"I think I need to be alone." She cut him off.

"Jane don't do this, don't shut me out." Martinez said.

Jane turned to face him, her arms were crossed over her chest and her expression was cold and distant.

"Please … just go." She replied, her tone distant.

Martinez paused as he desperately searched her face for any hint of emotion, but he found none. He gave her a final pained look before exiting without another word, Jane winced as the door slammed behind him.

* * *

"Hello, Jane." Dr. Matthew Kaplan said as he motioned for her to sit on his couch.

"Hey, doc." Jane said as she slowly sat, as if she were afraid the couch would shock her.

"We go from dodgy meetings in the park to twice a week on my couch. I would say that's progress." He said with a smile as he leaned back in his chair.

"I'm a terrible person." Jane said as she ran her hands through her hair.

"Why do you think that, Jane?" Kaplan urged as he steepled his hands under his chin.

Jane took a deep breath and told him everything that had happened with the explosion, and when she had sent Martinez away.

"I don't know why I _do_ that! Why I push away everyone I care about!" She said through her hands.

"You don't do that with Maura, or your mother." Kaplan replied.

"Maura's different she's … like a sister to me … and ma … I couldn't push her away if I tried, besides, she's family." Jane said.

"And they arent romantic partners." Kaplan said.

"What are you getting at, doc?" Jane quipped as she pushed her hair back and met his eyes.

"I am just trying to put things into perspective. Have you noticed that the only ones you usually end up shutting out are usually your potential romantic partners?" he said.

"I don't know how to stop! Every time things get serious with someone, I bail or I push them away." Jane said.

"We have talked about these feelings a lot, Jane. This has been a pattern with you for a long time. I think now is the time for a little 'tough love' so to speak. This man you are seeing, do you care about him?" Kaplan quipped.

Jane averted her eyes to the floor but didn't reply.

"If you can't even admit it to me, how can you admit it to yourself?" He quipped.

"I … I … think I love him." Jane finally said after a long silence.

"Think? Or you do?" Kaplan replied patiently.

"I … I do." she said with finality.

"I think you are afraid of what will happen if you make these feelings known, you're afraid of getting hurt."

"Well … yeah … isn't everybody?" Jane replied.

"Yes, but it normally doesn't stand in their way and when it does, they see professionals." Kaplan replied.

"I've pushed him away too many times over the years, he'll never forgive me." Jane said despairingly.

"People can surprise you, Jane." Kaplan replied.

* * *

"Jane." Martinez said emotionlessly as he opened the door and found Jane on the other side of it.

"Hey, Raffi, can … can we talk?" She asked.

He wordlessly moved back and motioned for her to come in.

Jane obliged, hope blooming in her chest.

"Look, I'll understand if you don't want anything to do with me, but please, I have to say this, then if you want me to go, I'll go." she said quickly, lest she lose her nerve.

Martinez wordlessly motioned for her to continue as he leaned against the arm of the couch.

"I'm scared. I'm scared of getting hurt and I'm scared what'll happen if things don't work out … I'm scared if they _do_ work out! And I don't have the best track record when it comes to relationships because I … self sabotage and I _suck_ at talking about my feelings. " Jane said.

"That I know all too well." Martinez replied with a chuckle as he pushed off the couch and slowly walked towards her.

"I can't guarantee that I won't freak out on you again." Jane said as he slowly closed the distance between them.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

"I ... love you, Jane Rizzoli, and I'm not going _anywhere_, no matter how hard you push. I might give you space, but I'll always be back." He said as he kissed her.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you, but I am damn glad I did it." Jane replied between kisses.

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing." He replied with a grin.

Just then, her phone buzzed.

"Jane … we got him, we got the guy responsible for killing the guy at the bank … and rigging his apartment with the explosive device." Frost's voice came over the line.

"Jane?" Frost said after a long pause.

"Yeah … I heard you … I'll be right there." she said as she cut their connection.

"Frost and Korsak picked up the guy responsible for the bank bombing, and rigging the victim's apartment with the explosive." She said to Martinez.

"Let's go." He said as he grabbed both of their coats.

Jane opened her mouth to object, that she could face him alone, but she stopped herself. There she went again, shutting out the person she claimed to love.

"Okay." She replied.

* * *

"So that's him eh? He looks so … _normal_. Have you interviewed him yet?" Jane said as she, Korsak, Martinez and Frost looked through the one way mirror at him.

"Not yet." Frost replied.

"Good." Jane said as she strode out. They all watched as she entered the interrogation room and took a seat across from him. Korsak chuckled at the look of shock that washed over the man's face.

"James Warner, bet you didn't think you would be seeing me alive and well." She said as she leaned back in her chair.

"You weren't supposed to live." He growled.

"That's it!" Martinez said as he stormed to the door.

"Let Jane handle it!" Korsak said as he quickly stepped in front of him.

"Yeah, the sooner you realize that Jane isn't some damsel in distress, the better off you'll be." Frost said.

Martinez rounded on him, his eyes ablaze.

"Of course … I mean …" Frost trailed off as he put his hands up in defense.

"He's right, Raf, if you're going to be in any kind of relationship with Jane, you have to understand that." Korsak said as he motioned to the viewing window.

"You're right, I wasn't, just like _you_ weren't supposed to get caught, but I guess nothing worked out for you, did it?" Jane replied with a smirk.

Warner lunged at her against his restraints as Jane stood.

"You, bitch! He snarled.

"Stick and stones may break my bones …" Jane trailed off, totally unrattled.

"Take these chains off, and we'll see what gets broke." Warner replied.

Jane was in his face in a second.

"Yeah, we'd see alright." She snarled in reply as she walked out.

"Did you get what you need?" Jane asked the DA.

"Yes, I think that will do as a confession." She said.

"Good, then let's get started on the paperwork, if we're lucky, we might be done before midnight." Jane said as she turned to Martinez.

"I'll … see you at home?" She said.

"Yeah." He replied, unable to keep the disappointment out of his eyes.

"You know Jane, Frost and I can handle the paperwork, besides, you're not supposed to be back into work until Monday." Korsak said.

"That's true." Frankie interjected.

Jane gave them both a grateful smile.

"Thanks, guys."

"Don't mention it, now get out of here... _both_ of you." Korsak said with a grin.

Jane didn't need any more encouragement, She grabbed Martinez's hand and pulled him out of the room.

"Jane! are you sure…?" He began when she spun around and yanked him forward into her arms and kissed him passionately.

That was all the insinuative he needed.

"Your place, or mine?" He said, his eyes sparkling.

"It doesn't matter." she replied as she pulled him toward the parking garage.

* * *

_Notes: I am sorry for having to delete this chapter, I posted it by mistake and wanted to revise it. I apologize for the inconvenience. _


End file.
